<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Domes and Small Spaces by UpcomingMocha23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645346">Big Domes and Small Spaces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpcomingMocha23/pseuds/UpcomingMocha23'>UpcomingMocha23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rust (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Claustrophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Panic Attacks, Protective Wilbur Soot, SBI Rust, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpcomingMocha23/pseuds/UpcomingMocha23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Wilbur explore the Dome and find a mysterious room inside,  problems ensue and it's up to Wilbur to save the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Domes and Small Spaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy and Wilbur were exploring the dome as usual. Gathering up scraps and supplies every few days was a habit and kinda fun too. Tommy always wanted to split up and cover more ground which was a big no for Wilbur. He had become protective of his younger brother and having him in view at all times made his job a lot easier. The two also had small radio headsets in case the other had got lost. They were very expensive but worth every penny.</p><p>Tommy wandered around until he noticed a doorknob, blended into the wall. He was curious as to what was inside. Food? Maybe metal scraps or guns? He desperately wanted to know. “Wilbur, I found a weird door, can I look at what’s inside. It’s not too far from where you're at.” There was a pause. “Sure but then after that we're probably going home.” Tommy grabbed the handle with the glove of his radiation suit. It was rather stiff and didn’t budge at first. Tommy cracked his knuckles and tried again. The door revealed an empty room with stone walls. The was a sign on the wall and no treasure to be found. The room seemed safe minus a faint sound from inside the walls, too quiet to decipher. Tommy stepped in and the door slammed behind him, with no knob on his side. All of a sudden a loud sound of gears moving started. “What was that?” asked Wilbur from the headset. </p><p>Tommy’s room began to quickly close in on him. “Wilbur the walls are moving, THE … THE WALLS MOVING IN.” He yelled in his mic. “What, what do you mean the walls are moving in? (sigh) Look just stay calm and I’ll come get you.” “I'M NOT GONNA STAY CALM, I'M ... I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC AND THE ROOM IS GETTING SMALLER!” Tommy began to hyperventilate and move to the door at the center. There was no knob on his side so he just huddled into a ball and closed his eyes. Seeing as he was the only one able to come to Tommy’s aid, Wilbur started to run. “Tommy hold on, I’m going to find you so just hold on” Wilbur huffed as he ran. “Wilby I’ll … I’ll try but” he slurred as he cried. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur rushed through the Dome as if he knew it by heart. He hugged the right wall, following a grinding noise he heard from both the mic and the right side. It wasn’t long until he found what he thought was Tommy's room as it sounded like the noise was coming from inside. Wilbur ripped the door open and quickly yanked the teenager out. Before he could ask if he was okay, Tommy hugged Wilbur, crying into his yellow radiation suit.  Wilbur placed his head on Tommy’s and coaxed him. “Shhh, it’s alright now. Nothing bad is gonna happen anymore okay.” Tommy was shaking more than a chihuahua but calmed down a bit by Wilbur’s voice. “I’ve got you, Tommy I got you.” Tommy hugged Wilbur for dear life as if as soon as he let go, his older brother would disappear. His legs were shaking so much he was afraid they might just give out. “Can we go home?” he asked tearfully. Wilbur nodded and the two left. </p><p>Tommy was silent during the walk back, not letting go of Wilbur’s hand either. He had never felt so … helpless before. It made him wonder, what would have happened if Wilbur was there or was too late. His curiosity nearly got him killed. Wilbur didn’t push Tommy to speak either. The situation scared him too. Tommy was always carefree and outgoing but hearing his pleas for help made his heartache. He knew Tommy was claustrophobic as he said it quite often but still. Wilbur made lunch when they arrived back home. Tommy sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. “Toms … are you okay?” Tommy froze, his brother's voice was weary as if trying not to start an argument or seem worried. “Yeah, that room just … messed me up, that’s all.” Wilbur moved over to the couch and sat next to him. His brown eyes were like a vortex, pulling him in with his gloomy face. I didn’t help that Tommy was pulled into a hug making him desperately want to cry. “Hey, I said I’d always be there for you okay” “I know it's just … if I were smart like you I won’t” “Shh … it’s in the past, let’s just rest for now. We can go to the church tomorrow and play music with everyone. And if any bandits or ruffians come, we’ll head upstairs and keep watch while the others scare them off.” Wilbur began to ramble on and on as Tommy drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>